In data processing operations, a computer performs various tasks or operations on data to obtain a final output. Convolution operations or convolutions are an example of a sequence of operations performed on input data to produce desired outputs. For example, in the computing domains of image processing and machine learning, a sequence of convolution kernels are often used. Operation of the convolution kernels, however, can require many memory accesses. As such, memory bandwidth required for these convolution kernels is usually an obstruction or bottleneck for performance.